Somente Você
by Dondeloth
Summary: Orfã e sem dinheiro, Hinata é deixada aos cuidados do primo que busca, na moça uma forma de se vingar. Mas, a convivencia trará surpresa para ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence obviamente, e todo mundo sabe disso. Kakashi-sensei me pertence obviamente, e todo mundo sabe disso :D **

Fanfic sem fins Lucrativos: Inspirada na obra de Judith McNaught "Agora e Sempre"

**Boa Leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

A carruagem sacolejava loucamente, correndo de modo assustador pelas ruas de tijolinhos de Londres. Neji sentia a raiva latejar em suas têmporas, ele gostaria de estar lá fora, sentado no lugar do condutor espancando os cavalos, para que esses corressem ainda mais depressa, mas sabia que tinha de manter as aparências, e o decoro. E ele se odiava por isso.

O veiculo atravessou as ruas estreitas e sujas em alta velocidade, a noite ia alta, o céu estava encoberto por nuvens escuras e ameaçadoras, as patas dos cavalos, rasgavam a leve bruma que começava a subir do rio que ficava por aqueles lados.

A carruagem então parou bruscamente, numa rua cercada por imensos e requintados casarões que àquela hora da noite estavam com as luzes apagadas. Neji não esperou para que o condutor viesse lhe abrir a porta. Desceu, rapidamente, seus passos soaram altos na rua silenciosa, ele se dirigiu para uma casa em estilo francês, as janelas estavam cobertas por cortinas que pareciam serem brancas, não havia nenhuma luz, som ou movimento que indicasse que houvesse alguém no lugar, mesmo assim Neji, foi até a porta branca, e bateu ali vigorosamente com os punhos.

Depois de alguns momentos, onde a raiva de Neji pareceu alcançar seu limite, uma criada com olhos assustados abriu a porta ligeiramente, impedindo o Hyuuga de entrar.

- Meu senhor – disse a criada visivelmente tremendo – minha senhora não está disposta essa noite. Ela pede para que o senhor se retire.

- Quem paga o seu salário, eu ou sua senhora?

Os olhos castanhos miúdos da empregada se arregalaram de espanto, ela pareceu se engasgar com as próprias palavras.

- O senhor quem paga... – respondeu hesitante.

- Então saia da minha frente – exigiu Neji escancarando a porta.

O Hyuuga adentrou o hall da requintada casa, sem perder tempo ele se encaminhou direto para o corredor mais próximo, sabia o caminho de cor, tinha estado lá diversas vezes, ele próprio havia alugado a casa para ela...

Seus passos soaram abafados sobre os tapetes caríssimos, ele abriu sem cerimônia a porta do quarto principal, encontrando quem queria.

Ino estava sentada gloriosamente em frente a sua penteadeira, o anguloso corpo estava coberto apenas por uma camisola fina de seda e um robe também de seda, os longos e loiros cabelos estavam sendo penteados meticulosamente. A moça não pareceu se importar com a presença de Neji.

- Não recebeu meu recado? – perguntou Ino simplesmente – eu lhe disse que hoje não estava muito disposta.

- Recebi sim seu recado, e até me contaram o motivo da sua indisposição. Então eu resolvi vir aqui para saber se era mesmo verdade.

Os olhos de um azul profundo de Ino se arregalaram quase imperceptivelmente, a moça parou de pentear os cabelos, levantou-se e encarou o homem da sua frente. A raiva que emanava de Neji era quase palpável, mas ela não ia demonstrar que estava assustada.

- Eu espero querido, que você não comece a acreditar nos boatos agora.

- Em que boatos você espera que eu não acredite? – perguntou Neji – aqueles que dizem que você é uma prostituta fácil, e vendida? Bem eu posso lhe garantir que esses são verdades.

O rosto de Ino tingiu-se de vermelho, e seus olhos azuis chisparam de raiva.

- Eu não admito que você, entre na minha casa, e me insulte.

- Sua casa? Quem paga o aluguel desse lugar sou eu! Então eu tenho todo o direito de te insultar.

- O que foi que lhe disseram que te deixou tão nervoso? – perguntou Ino querendo se livrar o mais rápido possível da situação, em que se encontrava.

- Ah você sabe – respondeu Neji com um sorriso cínico na face pálida – e melhor do que ninguém.

O rapaz percebeu que Ino levou a mão direita para o encosto da poltrona para se apoiar. A vagabunda estava com medo, bem era bom ela ter mesmo.

- Neji vamos conversar – pediu a loira calmamente.

- Sabe, se outra pessoa tivesse me contado eu não teria acreditado obviamente, mas como foi a Sakura...

- Aquela cadela desgraçada! – esbravejou Ino – como você pode acreditar nela? Você sabe que ela me odeia.

- Eu sei que ela disse a verdade, porque vocês duas são bem capazes de fazer isso.

- Neji...

- Mas, eu quero ouvir da sua boca Ino – interrompeu o Hyuuga – Você abortou um filho meu?

A cor sumiu do rosto da loira, ela pareceu perder as forças nas pernas, e foi obrigada a se sentar. Neji continuava a encará-la, exigindo uma resposta apenas com o olhar.

- Não se de o trabalho de mentir – continuou o moreno – eu apenas quero saber o porquê.

Os olhos azuis de Ino se cravaram do rosto de Neji, um pouco de cor parecia estar voltando para o rosto da moça.

- Não se faça se idiota Neji – exigiu Ino – você sabe muito bem que eu não ia poder ir ao debute se estivesse grávida.

- E em nenhum momento pensou que eu poderia me casar com você não é?

Ino desviou rapidamente o rosto, as mãos da moça se apertaram no colo, quase rasgando o tecido fino de sua camisola.

Lentamente Neji, deu alguns passos na direção da moça, parou em frente à loira, e delicadamente com o dedo indicador levantou-lhe o rosto para que ela o encarasse. Sua voz era apenas um sussurro baixou quando ele disse:

- Mas, você não ia querer se casar com um bastardo como eu, não é mesmo Ino? Não sabendo que no debute você poderia arranjar alguém melhor do que eu, não? Ou será que você também não quis dar a luz a um outro bastardo?

Ino não respondeu, retirou com brusquidão seu rosto da mão de Neji e não voltou mais a encará-lo.

- Pegue suas coisas e saia dessa casa – anunciou Neji – saiba que se depender de mim eu vou arruinar com a pouca reputação que sobrou de você.

- É quase de madrugada, para onde eu vou?

- Não me interessa! Vá para a casa do seu pai falido, para a casa de um dos seus amantes, vá para o inferno, mas saia dessa casa!

Sem dizer mais nada, Neji saiu do quarto e foi em direção à porta de entrada da casa, a empregada que o havia atendido ainda estava lá, ela tremeu visivelmente quando viu o moreno se aproximar.

Neji ignorou-a por completo, mas antes de sair anunciou, em tom severo:

- Diga a todos os empregados que estão demitidos, e para acertarem suas contas na minha mansão o mais rápido possível.

O Hyuuga fechou a porta, e não viu a face de horror da empregada.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Sentindo que a raiva ainda não havia lhe abandonado por completo, Neji sentou-se no banco de couro da carruagem, enquanto o condutor o levava de volta para casa.

Desde o inicio ele sabia que sua relação com Ino não iria dar certo, conhecia a fama da moça, mas não se importava com isso nenhum um pouco. Ino era bonita, vulgar, sedutora. Tudo o que um homem poderia desejar em sua cama. E Neji havia pagado bem caro, para levá-la para cama. Jóias, vestidos caros, uma casa mobiliada com empregados em Londres. E sabia que não desperdiçara nenhum centavo. Cada noite a loira buscara agrada-lo, com suas caricias ousadas em busca de um outro agrado, uma nova jóia, um novo perfume famoso...

Até engravidar, e abortar a criança.

Os lábios de Neji se abriram num sorriso frio. Afinal ele não deveria estar tão surpreso ou enraivecido com aquilo, que mulher em sã consciência da alta-sociedade londrina iria querer engravidar de um bastardo como ele?

Sim, ele era rico, e muito influente nos meios comerciais, mas não tinha um titulo de nobreza. Era apenas um filho bastardo da família Hyuuga. Uma família destruída que não fazia mais parte da alta-sociedade. Irônico na opinião de Neji.

A carruagem diminuiu a velocidade, até finalmente parar em frente a uma imensa mansão em estilo colonial inglês. Dessa vez Neji, esperou o condutor, abrir-lhe a porta. Sem nenhuma cerimônia o Hyuuga, dispensou o condutor, e se encaminhou para casa.

Tudo estava da mesma forma que ele havia deixado, completamente organizado, e ele apreciava aquilo, por isso mesmo pagava qualquer quantia para ter sempre os melhores funcionários.

Um velho homem com nariz adunco, e pouco cabelo grisalho sobre a cabeça, vestido como mordomo veio ajudar Neji a retirar o casaco.

- Boa noite senhor – disse o mordomo chamado Sarutobi – espero que tenha conseguido resolver seus problemas.

Neji não lhe respondeu, Sarutobi trabalhava para ele desde o começo, e sua lealdade era indiscutível. Por isso permitia a ele, de todos seus empregados, que expressasse parte de seus pensamentos.

- Quer que eu lhe traga uma pequena ceia senhor? – perguntou o mordomo.

- Não, estou sem fome.

Dizendo isso o Hyuuga dirigiu-se para seu escritório, sobre um aparador de madeira Neji abriu a delicada garrafa de cristal, e despejou o conhaque num copo numa quantidade muito maior que uma única dose. Sem se importar com isso o moreno bebeu o liquido de um só gole como água e tornou novamente a encher o copo.

Deus sabia como naquele momento ele precisava ficar bêbado. Bebericando a forte bebida, Neji sentou-se atrás de uma longa mesa repleta de papeis, e documentos, estava pensando seriamente em virar a madrugada trabalhando para esquecer um pouco os pensamentos que povoavam sua cabeça. Quando algo lhe chamou sua atenção.

Era uma carta simples, o envelope estava muito amassado. Ele olhou o remetente, vinha dos Estados Unidos, um internato. Ele abriu o envelope curioso, apesar de acreditar que aquilo só podia ser um engano. Mas, seus olhos iam se arregalando à medida que o rapaz lia as palavras. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira. E uma brincadeira muito sem graça...

- Sarutobi – chamou Neji com urgência na voz – diga-me quando essa carta chegou?

O mordomo que estivera durante todo o tempo silencioso, em pé em frente a porta virou-se para o patrão e respondeu:

- Já faz quase duas semanas senhor.

- E porque não me mostrou ela antes? – a voz de Neji agora era de irritação.

- O senhor disse que não queria se preocupar com nenhum outro assunto que não dissesse respeito à senhorita Yamanaka, além disso, a carta vem de um internato nos Estados Unidos, e o senhor não tem nenhum tipo de relação com esse tipo de estabelecimento.

Neji mordeu a língua para não ralhar com o velho mordomo, ele sabia que Sarutobi era fiel às suas ordens, mas também não se importava nenhum um pouco de vez em quando de tomar certas decisões sozinho, e sem consultá-lo. O jovem Hyuuga olhou mais uma vez, para a caligrafia fina e corrida que preenchia o papel amarelado. A carta havia chegado há uma semana, e no cabeçalho dizia que ela havia sido escrita quase um mês atrás... Era pouco improvável que fosse uma mentira.

Neji levantou-se segurando o papel firmemente contra os dedos, algo estava se agitando muito rápido dentro do seu ser. Com passos largos ele cruzou a sala em direção à lareira apagada, apoiou o braço no console de pedra pensando, um largo sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios.

- Senhor? – chamou o mordomo atraindo a atenção de Neji – perdoe minha presunção, mas eu poderia saber sobre qual assunto se trata essa carta?

Os olhos perolados de Neji cravaram-se em Sarutobi, ele continuava sorrindo alegremente quando respondeu:

- Diz que meu querido tio Hyuuga Hiashi morreu, e que eu sou o único parente mais próximo de sua filha por isso seu tutor.

Os olhos do mordomo se arregalaram, e a cor sumiu de suas faces cheias de rugas. Antes de ser mordomo de Neji, ele havia sido chefe dos mordomos da família Hyuuga enquanto essa ainda estava em seu apogeu. Ele sabia o ódio que o sobrinho tinha pelo tio, e que esse era recíproco.

- Da para acreditar? – continuou Neji ainda sorrindo e se servindo de mais um longo gole de uísque – Hiashi morto, nos Estados Unidos, a carta da poucos detalhes de como ele morreu, mas eu espero que tenha sido dolorosamente.

Neji levantou o copo num brinde solitario, a bebida marrom-dourada derramou-se em grande quantidade no tapete que cobria o chão de madeira.

- Na carta também fala que ele estava pobre – disse Neji voltando a sentar-se atrás de sua longa mesa – que havia gasto tudo o que sobrara de sua fortuna, procurando ouro no oeste, e que nunca encontrou. Um fim trágico para um nobre você não acha?

Os olhos de Neji brilharam maliciosamente, nada no mundo poderia deixá-lo mais feliz, do que a desgraça sobre a família Hyuuga, principalmente sobre Hiashi, seu tio sempre fora um homem terrível, ambicioso, estúpido. Nunca medira esforços para conseguir aquilo que almejará... E no final não havia chegado a lugar nenhum, fugira das dividas que tinha contraído na Inglaterra, depois que a fortuna da família finalmente acabará, e havia se refugiado nos Estados Unidos, e lá morrerá.

Era irônico imaginar que hoje o único remanescente da outrora tão distinta família Hyuuga, era um bastardo não reconhecido que havia feito fortuna sozinho. A vida realmente era engraçada na opinião de Neji.

- Senhor? – chamou Sarutobi, mais uma vez tirando Neji de seus devaneios – o que pretende fazer em relação a sua prima?

- O que? – perguntou Neji, sem entender a pergunta.

- A senhorita do qual a carta se refere – explicou o mordomo como se estivesse falando com uma criança – o senhor é agora o único parente vivo que ela possui, e como é mais velho é seu tutor.

Uma sobrancelha de Neji arqueou-se, ele não estava entendendo porque Sarutobi estava lhe perguntando aquilo.

- Na carta dizem que esperam que eu possa recebê-la em minha casa – disse Neji com ar de deboche – a filha de Hiashi. Foi a diretora do internato em que ela se encontra que me escreveu. Bem eu espero que minha prima fique esperando ansiosamente pelo seu tutor que nunca irá mandar-lhe sequer uma noticia.

- Senhor, ela é filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, não o próprio Hiashi em pessoa.

- Sarutobi – respondeu Neji cansado – você sabe muito bem, o que eu penso em relação a mulheres. Pra mim elas só servem quando estão comigo em uma cama. São traiçoeiras, vil, sujas, e dissimuladas, que se escondem atrás de rostos bondosos. A filha de Hiashi deve ser a rainha de todas elas.

- A senhorita Hinata era uma criança muito meiga, duvido que tenha se tornado o tipo de mulher que o senhor traz para sua cama.

- Está indo longe demais meu velho – repreendeu bondosamente Neji.

Os olhos escuros do mordomo cravaram-se em seu jovem patrão, ele parecia estar travando uma feroz batalha interior, mas por fim pareceu tomar coragem e disse:

- Não vou permitir que a filha da senhora Hikaru, fique desamparada. Nem que seja preciso eu usar minhas economias para ir até os Estados Unidos busca - lá.

- Você, não se atreveria – respondeu Neji calmamente.

- Não pode abandoná-la senhor, a culpa não é dela...

Os olhos de Neji, cravaram-se friamente em cima do mordomo fazendo com que ele se cala-se. O Hyuuga levantou-se, e caminhou até ficar a poucos centímetros, em frente ao mordomo, Neji era alto, e quando estava com raiava sua postura imponente amedrontava a todos, que o conheciam.

- Ela pode não ser o pai, mas nas veias dela corre o sangue dele...

De repente os olhos de Neji brilharam mais forte e perigosamente, um sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios, o mordomo sentiu um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo.

- Sim – continuou Neji como se estivesse falando sozinho – o sangue de Hyuuga Hiashi ainda está vivo... Minha chance de me vingar, já que o canalha morreu, antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de matá-lo.

Os olhos de Neji entraram mais uma vez em foco, e localizaram o rosto cheia de rugas e dobras do velho mordomo a sua frente.

- Escreva para o internato o mais rápido possível, não quero atrasos com a carta. Tragam a filha de Hiashi para cá.

- Senhor... – começou o mordomo.

- Não questione minhas ordens – ordenou Neji – eu vou fazer a vida dela virar um inferno. Assim como meu tio fez comigo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hinata estava sentada em frente a mesa da diretora, suas mãos tremiam convulsivamente em cima do seu colo. Nunca antes havia sido chamada naquela sala, e pelo que se lembrava não havia feito nada de errado para estar lá naquele momento.

- Acalme-se, por favor, Hyuuga – a voz da diretora Anko era enérgica, e não provocou um efeito positivo em Hinata.

O corpo da moça de orbes perolados tremeu visivelmente, ela apertou ainda mais as mãos intensamente suadas.

- Bem – começou a diretora, ela parecia estar escolhendo muito bem suas palavras – eu não acho que sou a melhor pessoa, para lhe dar essa noticia, mas veja bem, no momento eu sou responsável por você.

O coração de Hinata bateu num ritmo lento de expectativa, ela não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquela conversa, era como se um gelo muito pegajoso estivesse escorrendo por sua coluna.

A diretora abriu uma pequena gaveta que ficava ao lado, em sua mesa, e de lá tirou uma carta rasgada e empoeirada, realmente Hinata não estava entendendo nada.

- Há mais ou menos um mês – começou a diretora – eu recebi essa carta. Ela diz que seu pai morreu de uma doença no oeste...

O coração de Hinata deu um solavanco em seu peito, e parou de bater. Ela não sentiu as lágrimas subirem para seus olhos, mas apertou ainda mais a saia do vestido. Lembrou-se com uma incrível nitidez a ultima vez que vira o pai. Havia sido há nove anos atrás. Na época ela tinha apenas dez anos. Era um dia ensolarado de primavera, e ele estava deixando-a em um internato para moças. Ele havia prometido que viria buscá-la. E agora ele nunca mais viria.

- Sinto muito – disse a diretora em voz baixa.

Hinata quis agradecer, mas sua garganta estava arranhando como uma lixa, ela sentiu-se totalmente deslocada de lugar, como se alguém tivesse puxado um tapete debaixo de seus pés, e ela não conseguisse mais se levantar.

- Eu estou lhe dando essa noticia tão tarde – continuou Anko agora de maneira eficiente – porque tomei a liberdade de procurar por parentes seus. Foi uma coisa bem difícil de realizar. Durante esse tempo todo seu pai mandava o dinheiro pagando as mensalidades da escola, embora nos últimos meses ele tivesse esquecido de algumas...

O rosto de Hinata tingiu-se de vermelho. Ela era muito grata pela educação que havia recebido naquele lugar, que com o tempo havia se tornado como uma casa para ela. Não podia imaginar o esforço que o pai fazia para deixá-la ali em segurança, e com todo o conforto. Ele podia não ter sido o pai mais atencioso do mundo, mas havia se preocupado com ela.

- Eu não sabia se você tinha parentes vivos aqui no país – os olhos da diretora estavam fixos em Hinata – mas, não podia expulsa-la de minha escola, sem um pouco de apoio. Por isso por conta própria descobri que seu único parente vivo, é um primo que vive na Inglaterra. Eu escrevi a ele, faz uma semana que recebi a resposta dele. Seu primo diz que está disposto a recebê-la em sua casa, e ser seu tutor.

O rosto de Hinata adquiriu uma expressão de confusão. Ela mal se lembrava de Neji. Na infância vira o primo apenas um par de vezes, e em todas elas, ele parecia odia-lá. Ela também se lembrava que havia sido proibida de contar a qualquer pessoa, que Neji era seu primo, ou fazia parte da família Hyuuga. Ela nunca entenderá o motivo daquilo.

- Você não conhece esse primo? – perguntou Anko, reparando na confusão de Hinata.

- Conheço muito pouco – respondeu Hinata, que não estava muito certa se deveria contar toda a historia á diretora.

- Entendo. Bem, ele mandou avisar que a espera em Londres o mais rápido possível. E que arcara com todos os custos da viagem.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata se abriram de susto.

- Eu te...rei –gaguejou a moça – que ir embora?

O rosto de Anko suavizou-se e a diretora, permitiu-se sorrir discretamente.

- Hinata – disse a mulher de cabelos roxos – você é uma das minhas melhores alunas. Sempre foi. Acho que já aprendeu aqui, tudo o que poderíamos lhe ensinar minha querida. Além disso, já está na hora de se preocupar em arranjar um marido, e começar a cuidar de uma casa somente sua.

O rosto de Hinata mais uma vez tingiu-se de vermelho, o sangue ali concentrado, esquentando-lhe as faces. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que se adaptava há lugares novos, e não queria deixar o internato. Sentia-se segura ali.

- Professora – pediu Hinata, num fio de voz – eu não posso ficar?

- Você, não teria como me pagar a mensalidade da escola Hinata.

- Posso trabalhar, não preciso ser uma aluna.

- Não acho que esse deva ser seu futuro Hinata – respondeu a diretora – além do mais você deve ficar com alguém de sua família.

A moça baixou a cabeça, a longa franja preta cobriu seus olhos, ela sentiu o conhecido formigamento das lagrimas em seus olhos, mas controlou-se para não derrama-las em frente à diretora.

- Vamos – pediu Anko – anime-se Hinata.

- Quando terei que partir? – perguntou a moça completamente desanimada.

- Bem eu recebi a carta de seu primo, faz dois dias, impressionante como ela chegou aqui de forma rápida, desde o dia em que foi escrita. Ele pede que você embarque o mais rápido possível para a Inglaterra, eu mesma irei providenciar suas passagens. Por isso querida, eu acharia bom se você já fosse fazendo os preparativos da viagem.

Hinata não levantou a cabeça, uma lagrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha e foi absorvida rapidamente pelo tecido da saia de seu vestido, a diretora, não viu essa demonstração de descortesia.

Hinata apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, não tinha o que fazer. Já haviam tomado a decisão por ela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hinata estava mais uma vez parada sobre a amurada do navio. O vento salgado e gelado do mar batia em seu rosto, deixando-a com frio. Muito a sua frente o mar estendia-se infinitamente, como um grande manto azulado. A moça olhou para as ondas, cobertas pela espuma branca, e mais uma vez imaginou criaturas marítimas fantásticas, e lindas sereias vivendo ali embaixo de toda aquela imensidão de água. Sua infantilidade a fez sorrir.

O sol subia vagarosamente, escalando o horizonte, derramando seus raios dourados pelo mundo. Hinata apreciou o silencio que envolvia o navio àquela hora da manhã. A maioria da tripulação que era composta por homens estava dormindo. Aquele era o único momento, que a moça podia caminhar pelo convés do navio com segurança, no resto do tempo ela passava trancada na sua claustrofobica cabine esperando o tempo passar. Mas como mesma lhe dissera o capitão do navio, um senhor simpático e astuto no dia do embarque, pelo menos assim ela estaria mais segura, já que viajava sozinha. Já que ele nem sempre poderia estar vigiando-a.

Hinata lembrou-se do dia, quase um mês atrás, em que a diretora do internato Anko, havia lhe levado pessoalmente para que ela embarcasse no navio que a levaria para a Inglaterra. O dia amanhecera nublado, ameaçando chuva forte. As duas haviam se despedido brevemente, Hinata durante todo o tempo tentando ignorar, a forte pontada de tristeza que estava sentindo em seu peito.

Em pouco tempo ela havia embarcado, e o navio cruzava as escuras águas do Atlântico, indo em direção ao velho continente.

Desde então Hinata nada fizera além de esperar a viagem acabar. A diretora Anko lhe dissera que havia escrito para seu primo, avisando a data que ela chegaria, ele deveria estar esperando por ela no porto de Londres.

Passos soaram atrás de Hinata. A moça virou-se assustada reconhecendo o velhote, capitão do navio.

- Bom dia senhorita – cumprimentou-a alegremente.

- Bom-dia – respondeu Hinata sorrindo.

- Acordou cedo menina.

- Só tenho essas poucas horas antes do sol se levantar completamente, para respirar um pouco de ar livre.

O capitão sorriu, e colocou-se do lado de Hinata, os olhos dele eram azuis como as águas do mar.

- O vento está ótimo hoje – comentou o capitão – fizemos uma viagem muito rápida, por volta do almoço creio que estejamos chegando a Londres.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Hinata ansiosamente.

- Se o vento continuar desse jeito sem duvida nenhuma.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata fixaram-se mais uma vez no mar a sua frente. Ela sentiu o nervosismo invadir seu corpo completamente. Naquele momento o sol havia rompido completamente a aurora, e parava como uma gigantesca bola de fogo sobre o mar.

- É melhor você voltar para sua cabine, logo todos estarão acordados, e excitados, com a perspectiva de sair finalmente desse navio.

Hinata concordou com um meneio de cabeça, e obedeceu o que o capitão lhe dizia, voltou com passos rápidos para sua cabine, deitou-se precariamente em sua mínima cama, e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

A moça de orbes perolados acordou com um forte sacolejo do navio. Assustada Hinata levantou-se de um salto, sentindo-se zonza de sono. Abriu somente uma fresta da porta da cabine e viu o corredor repleto de pessoas carregando suas bagagens. Parecia que eles haviam chegado.

Hinata voltou-se para dentro da cabine e pegou a pequena mala de mão que representava toda sua bagagem. Acertou o pequeno laço, que prendia sua longa trança, abriu a porta. E misturou-se a multidão de pessoas que se espremiam na amurada do navio para ver a cidade.

Londres era enorme, notou a moça. Cheia de casas até onde sua vista podia alcançar, fumaça negra saia de incontáveis chaminés. E as carruagens ocupavam quase todas as ruas.

O grande navio deslizou pelas águas de forma lenta. Levou quase duas horas para que eles chegassem ao porto, e finalmente Hinata pudessem desembarcar.

A primeira coisa que Hinata notou, ao descer as precárias escadas que levavam ao porto de Londres, foi o mau cheiro que empestava todo o lugar. O estomago vazio de Hinata convulsionou-se, e ela sentiu sua cabeça rodar.

Olhou ao redor e sentiu-se imediatamente assustada, entre as varias malas, carruagens havia homens mal encarados, sujos e bêbados, mulheres com vestidos com imensos decotes, ou mostrando suas canelas, desfilavam pelo lugar oferecendo-se abertamente em troca de um copo de bebida e comida.

Hinata tentou se afastar o máximo possível da confusão das pessoas, alguns homens esbarram nela de propósito, o que a moça ignorava, apertando fortemente a alça da mala na mão Hinata, parou nas sombras do navio, e esperou que alguém a reconhecesse.

Ninguém pareceu nota-la. Ou reconhece-la, a saliva tornou-se muito grossa na boca da moça. Os minutos se arrastaram longamente, uma das mãos de Hinata soltou a alça de sua mala, e mergulhou dentro do bolso de seu vestido. Lá dentro escondida seguramente, estava a carta que seu primo havia escrito para o internato. O remetente era de Londres, um endereço no centro da cidade.

Mais uma vez os olhos de Hinata percorreram a multidão, ninguém olhou de volta para ela. A moça percebeu que o tempo estava passando, e pelo visto não havia ninguém a sua espera ali naquele porto. O medo agarrou-a como uma fera faminta. Hinata percebeu que a maioria das pessoas que haviam viajado com ela, já haviam ido embora. E ela permanecia ali parada esperando por um sinal, de que alguém a reconhecesse.

A moça estava a ponto de pedir ajuda, quando uma mão forte apertou-lhe seu ombro direito, fazendo seu coração galopar alucinadamente. A moça olhou por cima de seu ombro, reconhecendo mais uma vez, o bondoso capitão do navio, em que viajara.

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda mocinha? – perguntou o homem preocupado – esse não é lugar para uma dama como você.

- Eu... Eu... – gaguejou a moça nervosamente – era para meu primo estar aqui... Ele disse que iria vir me buscar quando eu chegasse, mas...

Hinata parou, as palavras pareciam travadas em sua garganta, o medo fazia com que suas mãos tremessem por isso ela segurava ainda com mais força a alça de sua mala.

- Entendo – respondeu o capitão pensativamente – vocês devem ter se desencontrado, nós pegamos uma ótima corrente marítima nos últimos dias, e talvez tenhamos chegado uma semana mais cedo do que seu primo te esperava.

- Então ele não vai vir me buscar? – perguntou a moça incrédula.

- Receio que não. Talvez ele nem saiba que você esteja aqui nesse momento.

O pânico atingiu Hinata com tanta força, fazendo sua cabeça girar. Não tinha idéia do que fazer naquela situação.

- Você tem o endereço dele? – perguntou o capitão

- Sim – respondeu Hinata mostrando-lhe a carta.

- Não é um lugar muito longe daqui. Creio que uns quinze minutos de carruagem, você poderia atravessar a rua e alugar uma diligencia para levá-la para a casa dele, seria o modo mais seguro, de uma moça se locomover. Tem algum dinheiro com você?

O rosto de Hinata tingiu-se de vermelho. Ela não tinha nem mesmo um único centavo consigo.

- Minha querida – comentou o capitão humildemente – eu mesmo pagaria uma carruagem para levá-la, ao seu primo com segurança, mas ainda nem mesmo recebi o pagamento por essa viagem, e talvez isso demore...

Hinata, sentiu-se extremamente grata pela gentileza do capitão, mas não queria dar trabalho a ninguém. Respirou fundo, e mais uma vez leu o endereço do primo até gravá-lo corretamente na mente.

- Quanto tempo o senhor acha, que eu levaria para chegar nesse lugar andando.

- No máximo uns quarenta minutos, num ritmo constante. Realmente não é um lugar muito longe...

- Então eu irei andando.

- O que? – perguntou o capitão assustado – não pode ir andando daqui até lá.

Hinata sorriu para o homem a sua frente e disse:

- Não se preocupe, estou acostumada a caminhar, e quarenta minutos não é tanto tempo assim, além disso, vai demorar muito até a noite cair, há varias pessoas na rua a essa hora, não tenho porque ficar com medo.

O capitão olhou incrédulo para a moça a sua frente, mas achou melhor não discutir, pois ela parecia decidia, e tirando o imenso cansaço que ela sentiria a chegar ao seu destino realmente, não havia muitos perigos em seu andar na cidade uma hora daquelas.

- Bem não posso impedi-la querida – respondeu o capitão – mas tome cuidado, tenho certeza que qualquer pessoa que viva na cidade poderá lhe indicar corretamente o caminho. Boa sorte.

- Obrigada – disse Hinata pouco confiante consigo mesma.

O capitão lhe sorriu amigavelmente, piscou um olho absurdamente azul, e se afastou misturando-se as pessoas que ainda estavam no porto.

Hinata respirou fundo de olhos fechados para acalmar as batidas de seu coração, agora que estava decidida, não iria descansar até encontrar seu caminho para a casa de seu primo.

A moça abriu os olhos cor de perola, e deu os primeiros passos em direção a cidade de Londres.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

_Certo gente mais um dos meus projetos, espero realmente conseguir leva-lo adiante, mas não tenho certeza absoluta._

_Estava com saudades de voltar a escrever uma NejiXHina...  
_

_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo!_

_Beijos e jah neh :D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence claro! Mas o senhor Kakashi-sensei perfeito sim!

Fanfic sem fins Lucrativos: Inspirada na obra de Judith McNaught "Agora e Sempre"

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoO  
**

Hinata deu alguns passos em direção á multidão que transitava fazendo uma enorme algazarra, entre as ruas que ligavam a cidade ao porto. A mala firmemente apertada, nas mãos, e o endereço da casa do primo gravado corretamente em sua mente.

A moça caminhou com dificuldade entre as pessoas, que mal a notavam, não foi fácil alcançar as ruas de Londres, mas ela sentiu-se aliviada, quando finalmente conseguiu. Ali parada na precária calçada, em frente às movimentadas ruas de pedrinhas, apinhadas de gente e carruagens Hinata sentiu o nervosismo apertar sua garganta.

Londres era uma confusão completa, ruas estreitas, vários pedestres, e lojas por todos os lados, Hinata olhou atentamente para a multidão, seu plano era pedir para uma pessoa uma informação para que ela soubesse como chegar à casa de seu primo. Mas, todas pareciam ocupadas, demais caminhando com passos rápidos.

Constrangida de estar naquela situação, Hinata encostou as costas num muro próximo, e respirou fundo, e fechou ou olhos, o cheiro de peixe podre, e outras coisas menos agradáveis começava a ficar mais distante, o que era um grande alivio.

Algo se enrolou nos pés da moça, fazendo com ela se alarma-se e olhasse em direção aos seus pés. Um pequeno gato preto, com imensos olhos verde-jade esfregava-se graciosamente na barra de seu vestido. Os lábios de Hinata abriram-se num tímido sorriso, o pequenino gato parecia estar querendo algo. Estava tão magro, que só podia ser comida.

- Não tenho nada aqui para você – disse Hinata, fitando o gato preto.

O pequeno felino, soltou um miado fraco e continuou esfregando-se na moça, como se achasse que ela não estava dizendo a verdade.

Hinata percebeu naquele momento que também estava com fome, à hora do almoço já havia ficado para trás, e ela não havia comido nada. A moça levou a mão ao bolso esquerdo e de lá de dentro tirou um pequeno embrulho em um lenço. Abriu-o, as pequenas bolachas ali dentro estavam esmigalhadas, e não pareciam nada apetitosas, mas eram melhor que nada, pensou a moça, levando uma a boca.

O pequeno gato preto protestou com vários miados, quando viu a moça comendo algo. Hinata olhou para baixo sentindo-se o coração encher-se de pena. Uma bolacha sem duvida nenhuma não iria lhe fazer falta.

Devagar a moça abaixou-se e deu metade de uma bolacha para seu mais novo amigo. O gato pegou rapidamente o que lhe era oferecido, e infiltrou-se nas sombras do beco mais próximo. Os olhos perolados de Hinata seguiram-no, e a moça, estava completamente distraída, quando algo a atingiu, fazendo com que a moça perdesse o equilíbrio, e acabasse sentada no chão, sujando seu vestido.

- Ah meu Deus francamente! – exclamou uma voz que vinha acima de Hinata.

A moça olhou para cima, deparando-se com uma senhora de rosto severo, que estava ajeitando um pequeno chapéu em cima dos cabelos grisalhos.

- Mocinha o que está fazendo ai no chão? – perguntou a senhora, olhando para Hinata de modo desaprovador – não vê que dessa forma atrapalha o caminho das pessoas?

Com o rosto ardendo de vergonha, Hinata levantou-se tentando limpar a fuligem que havia se impregnado em seu vestido.

- Me desculpe... – disse a moça de modo fraco.

Os olhos miúdos da senhora miraram Hinata de forma ameaçadora.

- Se me der licença – exclamou a velha senhora, de modo prepotente.

- Senhora – chamou Hinata, pensando que aquela seria sua melhor chance de falar com alguém.

A velha virou-se na direção de Hinata, olhando de uma forma que dizia claramente que a considerava muito ousada por lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Sim? – perguntou à velha.

- A senhora pode me informar como chego a esse lugar? – perguntou Hinata estende-lho o papel, com o endereço do primo.

Os olhos miúdos da senhora esquadrinharam o endereço, e depois pousaram de forma debochada sobre Hinata.

- Se pretende conseguir emprego nesse lugar, devo dizer que eles não contratam pessoas desastradas como você.

O rosto de Hinata ardeu mais uma vez com vergonha, era melhor não dizer que a casa pertencia a seu primo.

- Bem de qualquer forma – disse a velha – é só você seguir reto por aquela rua, não muito longe você chegara á um longo calçadão, e depois a uma pequena praça. Nesse ponto, peça a uma outra pessoa que lhe indique o caminho.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Hinata sinceramente.

A velha senhora pareceu não se importar, com aquilo e seguiu seu caminho, afastando-se rapidamente da moça de orbes prateados como se ela fosse um grande estorvo.

Hinata respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o rosto vermelho. Pelo menos agora, sabia que caminho deveria tomar. Sem hesitar a moça começou a caminhar na direção, que a velha senhora havia lhe indicado.

Hinata caminhou longamente seguindo exatamente, a indicação que havia recebido, encontrou o calçadão, e logo mais a frente, a pequena praça. Ali ela parou um senhor, que foi muito mais simpático que a primeira, mulher e disse que ela só precisava caminhar mais algumas quadras, e depois subir uma longa avenida, segundo o homem mais vintes minutos e ela estaria lá.

Hinata agradeceu-o, e sentou-se em um dos bancos brancos e quebrados da pequena praça, para recuperar-se um pouco da caminhada do porto até ali. Seus pés doíam horrivelmente, calçava suas melhores botas, (e únicas) havia as ganhado em seu aniversario aos quinze anos, era uma pena que seus pés tivessem crescido mais alguns centímetros depois do aniversario.

Mais uma vez algo raspou nos pés da moça chamando sua atenção, lá estava mais uma vez o pequeno gato preto olhando de como que indicava que ele queria outra bolacha.

- Como chegou aqui? – perguntou Hinata para o bichando – Esteve me seguindo?

O gato miou para Hinata de um modo que pareceu muito com um sim.

- Não tenho mais bolachas, para você, vá embora.

O felino continuou esfregando-se em Hinata, parecia realmente gostar muito dela. Hinata sorriu mais uma vez para ele.

- Não me faça mais passar vergonha ouviu – disse Hinata se levantando.

O descanso havia acabado à tarde, estendia-se sobre Londres, não havia sol, a cidade inteira parecia coberta por uma densa camada de nuvens cinza que deixava o ambiente muito úmido. Hinata havia ouvido que ali o tempo era quase sempre daquela maneira.

A moça caminhou na direção que o homem havia lhe indicado, o pequeno gato preto perseguindo-a em seus calcanhares, quanto mais a moça avançava, mais percebia estar se aproximando de bairros luxuosos. Ali entre as grandes mansões com grades negras, haviam lojas, que ostentavam coisas de imenso valor. Colares, pulseiras e brincos extremamente valiosos, faiscavam em vitrines, ao lado de lojas que exibiam vestidos luxuosos, com tecidos finos e caríssimos.

A moça ficou chocada quando passou em frente á um luxuoso café em uma esquina. Ali as pessoas vestidas com elegância, tomavam chá, e comiam bolos sentados em pequenas mesas de ferro na calçada. Hinata achou que a cena lhe lembrava um quadro, em movimento.

Cansada, e com pés e costas doendo, Hinata começou a subir a longa avenida, que o homem havia dito era próximo à rua onde ficava a casa de seu primo. Já havia desistido de tentar mandar o pequeno gato preto embora, ele a seguia preguiçosamente, abanando um rabo preto e lustroso.

Quando a moça achava que sua caminhada nunca mais iria terminar, ela finalmente chegou ao topo da avenida, e virou a direita entrando na rua, onde ficava a casa de primo. O lugar a deslumbrou. A pequena rua era ladeada somente por casarões coloniais e contemporâneos, todos em ótimo estado de conservação assim como seus jardins. Hinata conferiu o remetente da carta para ver se realmente não havia cometido nenhum engano. Não cometera, estava tudo certo.

A moça caminhou pela rua com passos vacilantes, procurando o numero da casa de seu primo, suas mãos estavam suadas e sujas, ela sabia que nem de longe devia estar com boa aparência. Seus pés pararam diante da casa mais impressionante da rua, os olhos perolados conferiram o numero para ver se estava certo. A saliva ficou extremamente grossa na boca da moça. A casa era simplesmente deslumbrante.

Hinata subiu hesitante os degraus que levavam a uma imensa porta dupla de madeira, ela notou que as cortinas estavam todas fechadas, desejou de todo coração que houvesse alguém em casa. Com todo cuidado do mundo, a moça bateu três vezes na porta, sentindo o coração martelar em seu peito. Alguns minutos se passaram, ela ouviu passos atrás da porta, que logo foi aberta. Em frente à Hinata recortado, sobre o batente, estava um velho senhor, vestido de mordomo.

- Não desejamos nada hoje, obrigado – sem dizer mais nada, o velho senhor, fechou a porta na cara de Hinata.

A moça permaneceu ali parada, com a mão erguida, sentindo toda a confusão do mundo formar-se em sua cabeça. Ela devia estar extremamente horrível, para o mordomo a confundir com uma vendedora de porta em porta.

O rosto de Hinata ficou quente devido à vergonha, ela sabia que devia estar extremamente vermelha, suas mãos tremiam quando ela voltou a bater na porta.

Dessa vez, ela não precisou esperar tanto, mais uma vez o velho mordomo a atendeu, ele não pareceu nem um pouquinho feliz em vê-la.

- É você de novo menina? – perguntou – eu já disse que não desejamos comprar nada hoje.

- Mas senhor espere... Eu... – pediu Hinata.

Nesse instante a atenção de ambos foi roubada, um vulto preto passou por debaixo das pernas de Hinata, ela seguiu com atenção e viu com extremo pavor, o gato preto que a seguira correndo descontroladamente e se pendurando nas branquíssimas cortinas que haviam sobre as imensas janelas.

- Meu Deus o que é aquilo? – exclamou o velho mordomo abismado – De onde surgiu esse gato?

Hinata sentiu o coração saltar-lhe a garganta, o gato que a havia seguido durante todo o trajeto até ali agora, estava pendurado entre as cortinas da casa de seu primo, balançando-se como um louco. Não demorou muito ela ouviu o tecido ceder, e rasgar quase até o chão. Hinata teve vontade de sair correndo de tanta vergonha.

O velho mordomo correu em direção as cortina tentando espantar o bichano. Não foi uma boa idéia, descontrolado o gato pulou sobre uma pequena mesa derrubando um imenso vaso, que caiu no chão transformando-se imediatamente em imensos cacos de porcelana.

- Alguém segure esse monstro! – exclamou o mordomo, tentando segurar o gato.

Hinata não conseguiu mais permanecer parada, correu em direção ao gato, que passou por ela, pulando mais uma vez na cortina, e depois em cima do console na lareira derrubando porta-retratos que caíram no chão.

A algazarra chamou a atenção de mais empregados, que seguiram o barulho e vieram até, a sala ver o que estava acontecendo. Hinata tentou mais uma vez apanhar o gato que dessa vez lhe arranhou a mão, e pulou em cima de um armário derrubando mais coisas que se espatifaram no chão, dessa vez a moça não soube o que era. Determinada a acabar com aquela confusão, Hinata mergulhou literalmente atrás do gato agarrando-o quando ele tentava entrar debaixo de uma poltrona. O pequeno bicho, assustado mordeu e arranhou a mão da moça de orbes prateados, que mesmo sentindo dor, não o soltou. O gato então percebeu que não havia mais escapatória, e então acalmou-se finalmente. Todos os empregados, estavam olhando estupefatos para Hinata. O rosto dela ardeu como nunca antes naquele dia.

- Alguém pode me explicar, porque diabos, você estão derrubando minha casa?

A voz extremamente fria, e nada amigável veio do alto da escada, Hinata olhou naquela direção e seu coração parou de bater. Um silêncio extremamente sem graça, instalou-se no lugar.

Parado usando apenas um lençol branco para cobrir-se da cintura para baixo, Neji olhava para todos com os olhos perolados faiscando. Os cabelos cor de chocolate, caiam soltos por seus ombros e costas. Sua expressão era de um profundo desagrado.

- Então? – perguntou Neji, encarando seus empregados, especialmente o mordomo – ninguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Neji-nisan... – a voz de Hinata soou fraca, mas o silencio era tão intenso que todos puderam ouvir, e olharam em sua direção.

Os olhos de Neji se cravaram em Hinata, e então se arregalaram a cor sumiu do rosto do rapaz, e ele tentou conter um tremor no corpo. Seus olhos faiscavam de ódio enquanto ele observava a prima na sua frente.

- Você ainda não perdeu, essa mania irritante de me chamar de ni-san? – perguntou Neji, baixando o tom de voz, até que ele parecesse um sibilo.

Hinata murmurou algo como um pedido de desculpa inteligível.

Os olhos do mordomo estavam fixos em Hinata, ele parecia que estava vendo um fantasma.

- Senhorita Hinata-sama? – ele perguntou chamando a atenção da moça – é mesmo você?

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça, talvez fosse somente sua imaginação, mas ela achou que os olhos do mordomo ficaram brilhantes devido às lágrimas que começavam a se acumular ali.

Neji cruzou a sala, cortando a distancia que os separava, obrigando a moça a encará-lo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o primo de Hinata de forma agressiva.

A moça tentou responder imediatamente, mas sua voz parecia estar perdida em algum lugar de sua garganta. Demorou em encontrá-la.

- Eu cheguei no fim dessa manhã...

- Impossível – cortou Neji – na carta que recebi do seu internato estava dito que você só iria chegar daqui a duas semanas.

- O capitão disse que às vezes a viagem acontece mais rápida e o navio chega mais cedo ao seu destino.

Neji observou Hinata buscando algum sinal de mentira como não encontrou, continuou a pressioná-la.

- E eu posso saber como você chegou até aqui?

- Eu vim andando.

Os olhos de Neji se arregalaram, um silêncio inquietante pairou sobre a sala. De repente Hinata se deu conta, que todos os empregados ainda estavam ali ouvindo sua conversa com seu primo.

- Do porto até aqui? Você veio andando? É louca?

O rosto de Hinata tingiu-se de vermelho, ela não conseguiu encarar os olhos de Neji, estava sentindo-se completamente deslocada, como se tivesse feito algo de errado.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer – defendeu-se Hinata – esperei, mas ninguém apareceu para me buscar... Pedi informação nas ruas, e vim andando...

- Porque não pegou uma diligencia? – gritou Neji assustando ainda mais Hinata – você podia ter sido assaltada, ou morta.

- Eu não tinha dinheiro – respondeu Hinata muito baixo.

A resposta pareceu irritar ainda mais seu primo.

- Por todos os diabos, você não tinha dinheiro pra gastar em uma simples corrida?

Hinata negou com a cabeça, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo.

- Perfeito – exclamou Neji.

O rapaz continuou durante um longo tempo, observando a moça a sua frente. Parecia que por enquanto ela não ia mais olhar em sua direção. Seus olhos então recaíram sobre seus empregados.

- O que estão esperando para começar a limpar essa bagunça? – perguntou Neji irritado.

Os empregados pareceram como se tivessem acordado de um transe, todos sumiram nos corredores, em busca do que se precisava para limpeza, na sala parcialmente destruída permaneceram apenas, Hinata, Neji, e o mordomo Sarutobi.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Neji, indicando o gato preto no colo de Hinata – foi esse bicho que destruiu minha sala?

- Eu o achei no porto – explicou Hinata – ele tem me seguido desde então. Não sei o que deu nele, ele simplesmente saiu correndo quando seu mordomo abriu a porta.

Mal Hinata tivera tempo de terminar de falar, Neji agarrou o pequeno gato preto pelo colarinho, que protestou arranhando-o e mordendo, sem nenhum remorso, ou sentimento de culpa o Hyuuga foi até a porta, e jogou o felino lá fora.

Hinata estava assustada demais para falar algo. Seus perolados olhos estavam fixos no rosto de seu primo. Como alguém podia agir daquela forma.

- Da próxima vez – avisou Neji – não traga bichos pra minha casa. Eu faria você pagar pelo prejuízo que me causou, mas como já percebi você não tem um tostão no bolso.

Aturdida Hinata piscou, sentindo todo o calor abandonar seu rosto, ela sabia que devia estar extremamente pálida. Não conseguiu achar o que dizer a Neji.

- Sarutobi – chamou o Hyuuga – acomode-a em qualquer quarto. Quando eu tiver acordado por completo irei vê-la.

Sem dizer mais nada, Neji subiu as escadas pisando duro, segurando de forma precária o lençol enrolado em sua cintura.

Hinata e Sarutobi, permaneceram em silencio até que Neji tivesse desaparecido completamente de suas vistas. Então o mordomo virou-se na direção de Hinata, dizendo:

- Estou muito feliz de vê-la aqui senhorita, espero que possa perdoar minha ignorância por não tê-la reconhecido.

Ainda aturdida Hinata olhou na direção do mordomo, depois de toda a hostilidade de seu primo, a gentileza daquele mordomo, lhe deixou sem graça.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não foi nada.

- Por favor, me siga, eu irei lhe mostrar seu quarto. A senhorita deve estar extramente cansada.

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Sim estava exausta, sentindo como se seu coração pesasse uma tonelada.

O primeiro encontro com seu primo tinha sido um verdadeiro desastre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata seguiu o mordomo chamado Sarutobi pelos corredores compridos e bem iluminados da mansão. Mesmo sentindo-se completamente deslocada, e envergonhada pelos acontecimentos de alguns minutos atrás, a moça não pode deixar de observar e se impressionar com o interior daquele lugar.

A mansão ostentava um ar serio rígido, mas elegante. Os moveis eram de ótima qualidade, e tudo se encontrava em seu lugar, sem desordem ou bagunça, Tudo estava muito bem limpo, na casa inteira pairava um frescor de pinho, assim como um silencio opressor.

O quarto de Hinata ficava bem no meio de um longo corredor no segundo andar, ladeado por varias portas. Em pensamentos a moça, perguntou-se onde seria o quarto, de seu primo, mas no final decidiu que não preferia saber.

O mordomo abriu a porta, deixando Hinata impressionada. O quarto era enorme, muito maior que o quarto que havia sido dela no internato nos Estados Unidos. Uma imensa cama colonial estava encostada na parede, às janelas estavam abertas, e mostravam os telhados das mansões ao lado, em frente a cama havia uma pequena mas bonita lareira que estava apagada, do lado esquerdo havia uma porta, onde se encontrava um banheiro anexo. Hinata achou que seria muito difícil para ela acostumar-se a todo aquele luxo.

- Espero que o quarto esteja do seu gosto senhorita – disse o mordomo atraindo a atenção de Hinata.

A moça virou-se na direção dele, tentando sorrir sem demonstrar o nervosismo.

- Sim... É muito bonito.

- Espero que possa nos perdoar, não pudemos preparar nada melhor, estávamos esperando sua chegada para daqui duas semanas.

- O quarto está realmente ótimo – respondeu Hinata.

Os olhos perolados da moça, percorreram mais uma vez o aposento, não havia nada ali que indicasse que era um quarto feminino ou masculino, quase não havia detalhes, era um quarto impessoal. Hinata não ligou para o fato, como mesmo o mordomo dissera, ela não era esperada naquele dia, e começava a desconfiar que não era bem-vinda.

- Senhorita – chamou mais uma vez Sarutobi, atraindo a atenção de Hinata – espero que não guarde, ressentimentos do meu patrão. Sei que ele rude e grosseiro, mas ele realmente está contente em vê-la aqui.

Os olhos de Hinata voltaram-se para o mordomo, ela sabia que não havia confiança, nem verdade naquelas palavras, mesmo assim a moça sorriu tentando animar o velho homem a sua frente.

Os olhos castanhos do mordomo brilharam, enquanto observavam Hinata.

- Vou buscar algo para a senhorita comer. Tome um banho e descanse logo o patrão Neji virá vê-la.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, não estava nem um pouco animada com a perspectiva, de ver o primo novamente, mas a palavra banho lhe pareceu extremamente tentadora.

Por fim, com uma leve mesura, o mordomo saiu do quarto deixando Hinata sozinha, a moça suspirou cansada, largou a pequena mala no chão e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Ali também o luxo austero estava presente. A banheira de porcelana tinha pés de bronze em forma de patas de gato, o que fez com que um sorriso espontâneo brotasse nos lábios da moça. As toalhas empilhadas sobre um apoio próximo a pia eram branquíssimas, e felpudas, as torneiras eram também de bronze.

Hinata ficou feliz em tirar a roupa suja e suada, abriu as torneiras de cobre deixando que a água escaldante enche-se a banheira. Seu corpo estava dolorido, e ela não queria pensar no que havia acontecido, a imagem do rosto enfurecido do seu primo ainda, estava muito nítida na sua mente.

A moça mergulhou agradecidamente na banheira, a água quente foi como uma caricia deliciosa, ela lembrou-se sem nenhum pingo de saudade dos precários banhos que havia tomado durante a viagem no navio. Dificilmente ela não faria outra viagem como àquela por vontade própria.

Hinata permaneceu dentro da banheira, até os dedos de seus pés e suas mãos se enrugarem, e a água ficar quase fria. Levantou-se sentindo frio, e cobrindo-se com uma toalha enorme.

Da janela do seu quarto, uma suava luz dourada iluminava o ambiente, o fim de tarde havia chego trazendo um silêncio ainda maior para a mansão.

Com cuidado a moça acendeu duas velas num castiçal, que estavam em cima da sua mesinha de cabeceira, reparou que havia uma bandeja de prata sobre sua cama, com um pouco de legumes, um farto pedaço de frango, e um cálice com vinho. Seu estomago roncou alto, enquanto ela observava a comida. Ao lado da bandeja estava seu melhor vestido, azul-marinho, com colarinho bem fechado, e punhos que terminavam em rendas brancas. Ela quase nunca usava aquele vestido, a não ser em ocasiões muito especiais, o que definitivamente não era o caso. Mas, não culpou a empregada que havia escolhido aquela roupa para que ela o usasse, talvez em Londres os costumes fossem diferentes.

Com cuidado a moça colocou o vestido azul, num cabide, e guardou-o num guarda-roupa de mogno, assim como o resto dos seus vestidos, que ao todo somavam cinco. Para usar aquela noite, Hinata escolheu seu outro vestido negro. Estava de luto pela morte do pai, e não se importava se aquele vestido estava desbotado, e muito amassado.

Desfez a trança, e penteou os longos cabelos negros, seus olhos estavam fixos no pôr-do-sol que ela podia observar da janela. A luz quase havia se extinguido, deixando as sombras escuras da noite cair sobre a cidade.

Hinata prendeu os cabelos no alto da cabeça, num rabo de cavalo, não sabia fazer penteados arrojados e sofisticados, para o básico estava muito bom. A moça havia sentado numa pequena poltrona ao lado de sua janela, para apreciar a pequena refeição que o mordomo havia deixado em seu quarto, quando a porta de seu quarto abriu repentinamente.

Parado em frente à Hinata, vestindo-se elegantemente com calças azuis escuras que agarravam-se as coxas, botas que iam quase até seus joelhos, e uma casaca negra, Neji parecia alguém ameaçador. O longo e basto cabelo cor de chocolate, estava preso por um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, seus olhos cor de perola, mais frios que os de Hinata estavam fixos na prima.

A moça perdeu imediatamente a fome, seus dedos se retesaram automaticamente, enquanto um frio incomodo deslizava por seu estomago.

- Eu espero que tenha sido bem acomodada – disse Neji, novamente com um timbre de voz frio, e impessoal.

Hinata forçou-se a continuar encarando Neji, dizendo a si mesma, que não precisava temê-lo, já que agora ele era seu único parente vivo sua única família.

- Sim... Está tudo ótimo... – respondeu a moça – Muito obrigada por ter me recebido em sua casa...

- Acha que estou feliz em fazer isso?

O coração de Hinata disparou em seu peito de modo doloroso e incomodo. Não havia sido sua imaginação, nem mesmo uma mera desconfiança. Seu primo não estava feliz com sua presença naquela casa. E agora ele dizia isso com todas as letras. Seus olhos faiscavam de forma tão ameaçadora, que Hinata chegou a imaginar, se aquele homem parado em sua frente não a odiava. Sentiu-se intrigada, e com medo, o que havia feito para conseguir tamanha inimizade? Havia visto Neji pouquíssimas vezes em sua infância...

- Eu não entendo – respondeu a moça num fio de voz sendo sincera – por que disse que eu poderia ficar aqui, se não me desejava por perto?

Os olhos de Neji brilharam ainda mais, seu rosto tornou-se duro e impassível, Hinata soube somente em observá-lo que ele não responderia sua pergunta.

- Os motivos pela qual eu a recebi em minha casa, não lhe dizem respeito. Sinta-se grata por eu ter lhe acolhido, já que você não teria outra forma de se sustentar sozinha.

Hinata abaixou o rosto rapidamente, parecia que Neji tinha prazer em dizer, o quanto ela era pobre comparado a ele. A moça desejou estar de volta ao internato, e nunca mais sair de lá.

- Não estou feliz com sua presença aqui – continuou Neji – por isso mesmo, seja esperta e tente me evitar o máximo possível, quem sabe que esqueço que você existe. Tenho planos, para não ter que me preocupar com você, por muito tempo. Irei casá-la o mais rápido possível.

- Casar? – exclamou Hinata assustada.

- Sim casar. – respondeu Neji maliciosamente – sua mãe lhe deixou o titulo de duquesa, o que já é algo muito bom, isso aliado ao pequeno dote que eu pretendo dar ao homem que desejar desposa-la...

- Não pode fazer isso... Não pode simplesmente me entregar ao primeiro homem que aparecer.

- Por que não? – os lábios de Neji agora estavam abertos num sorriso frio e cínico – sou seu tutor, por isso mesmo tenho todo o direito de escolher o homem que irá casar com você.

- Você não está levando em conta minha opinião... – murmurou Hinata.

- E que opinião você poderia ter? Sou agora seu tutor, eu sei o que é melhor para você.

Os olhos de Hinata arregalaram-se de espanto, aquilo lhe soou de forma extremamente injusta. Um bolo formou-se em sua garganta. De repente um imenso cansaço, abateu-se sobre a moça, sua cabeça girava levemente, e as palavras de seu primo soavam cada vez mais de forma ameaçadora.

- Por favor, – pediu Hinata, tentando acalmar as batidas, frenéticas do seu coração – não me obrigue a casar eu...

- Essa sua relutância – perguntou de repente Neji interessado, com os olhos flamejando com desdém – por acaso deixou algum amante nos Estados Unidos?

A pergunta atingiu Hinata como um baque, a moça sentiu o sangue subir para suas faces, e esquentar-lhe o rosto. Algo agitou-se dentro do estomago de Hinata, como cordas, que davam nós. Queria discutir com seu primo, e mostrar-lhe, como ele estava sendo injusto... Nunca tivera nenhum amante, sequer mesmo um namorado... Passara toda sua juventude dentro de um internato somente para moças. Sempre havia acreditado que o pai lhe arranjaria um bom homem para marido, e com o tempo aprenderia a amá-lo. Nunca se preocupara com assuntos românticos... Mas não iria se casar somente porque seu primo a considerava um estorvo! Podia cuidar de si mesma, e iria provar isso a Neji.

- Nunca tive um amante – respondeu Hinata, com toda dignidade que conseguiu juntar – e não é por isso que estou me opondo a idéia de me casar, com alguém que você, escolher. Posso provar que sei cuidar de mim mesma.

- É mesmo – perguntou Neji de forma incrédula – e eu posso saber como faria isso?

- Eu trabalharia, sei cuidar muito bem de uma casa...

- Isso é uma oferta? Obrigado mas, eu dispenso, como pode ver eu já tenho empregados suficientes.

- Posso conseguir trabalho, aqui na cidade – continuou Hinata sem querer desistir – numa casa de família...

- Eu assumi sua responsabilidade, - respondeu Neji de forma brusca – você vai ficar, morando em minha casa, até que fazer os preparativos, necessários para o seu casamento...

Os argumentos de Hinata tinham chegado ao fim, seu primo pareceu extremamente com a conversa. O estomago da moça continuava a se convulsionar.

- Não tenho mais nada a dizer – acrescentou Neji – ficarei fora a noite toda, se você precisar de algo, peça há alguns dos meus empregados...

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, seus olhos encararam o rosto de Neji, por alguns instantes, podia-se dizer que eram familiares, pelas semelhanças físicas, o mesmo tom pálido de pele, os olhos sem cor, o contorno oval dos rostos, o liso dos cabelos, apesar de serem de tons diferentes. Mas, a moça não se sentia como se ele fosse um parente... Havia tanta hostilidade nos gestos e nas palavras do primo. Como dois estranhos, agora obrigados a viverem juntos...

Lentamente em silencio, a Hinata viu o primo dar-lhe as costas, e caminhar em direção a porta do seu quarto. Ele parecia tão forte e destemido, capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa, a moça invejou aquela postura, desejando ter-la nem que fosse somente um pouco. Se pelos menos Neji, não fosse não hostil, pensou a moça, então talvez eles pudessem ser uma família... Se comportarem, como familiares que se importavam uns com os outros.

- Ni-san – chamou a moça, incapaz de se conter, talvez se ela fosse um pouco mais amigável Neji também fosse.

Os olhos perolados cravaram-se no rosto de Hinata de forma fria, e distante.

- Desculpe –pediu a moça de maneira encabulada – sem apelidos infantis...

Os olhos do Hyuuga continuaram fixos em Hinata, o rapaz, não disse nenhuma palavra, permanecia com a mão na maçaneta da porta agora aberta.

- Tome cuidado... – pediu Hinata concluindo a frase.

Por um instante, a moça percebeu a face de Neji mudar-se de forma quase imperceptível... Torna-se menos, austera e hostil... Mas, ele reassumiu tão rápido a postura de distancia controlada, que Hinata simplesmente achou que tinha imaginado aquilo.

Sem dizer nada o rapaz, acenou com a cabeça, para a moça e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si com um clique.

Hinata ficou sozinha novamente no quarto, estava tudo tão silencioso que a moça pode ouvir o som do fogo queimando o pavio, e derretendo a cera da vela. Sentiu-se desamparada e extremamente solitária. Estava longe do lugar onde havia crescido, embora tivesse nascido na Inglaterra, Hinata não sentia como se ali fosse seu lugar. Deixara o país com o pai, ainda muito jovem.

Nunca pensara que o primo iria tratá-la com tanta frieza. Ela não queria ser um estorvo para ele. Neji era seu único parente vivo, sua única família.

O barulho de algo sendo arranhando na janela chamou a atenção da moça, curiosa Hinata aproximou-se da janela para ver o pequeno gato negro que a havia seguido, parado no parapeito de sua janela com os olhos esmeraldinos suplicantes.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a moça de madeixas negras abriu a janela permitindo que o gato entrasse, junto de uma brisa fresca noturna. Sem perder tempo o bichano, pulou para dentro do quarto e começou a mordiscar o pedaço de frango, que era o jantar de Hinata que estava sobre sua cama.

Os lábios da moça se abriram num sorriso, não estava mais com fome, ao contrario do pequeno gato negro.

Com cautela a moça, aproximou-se da cama, sentando lentamente, o pequeno gato parou de comer, e fixou seus olhos inteligentes no rosto com orbes perolados, como se a avaliasse. Julgando que a moça não representava nenhum perigo, voltou a comer rapidamente. O sorriso nos lábios de Hinata alargou-se, pelo menos o gato não se incomodava de ficar ao seu lado. A moça sentiu-se menos sozinha.

- Você precisa de um nome – informou Hinata, enquanto observava seu mais novo amigo felino.

O gato não se importou com o comentário, estava cheirando os legumes com muita curiosidade, parecia que já estava farto de frango.

- Nunca tive um bicho de estimação, era proibido ter, animais no internato.

Mentalmente Hinata perguntou – se, se também não seria proibido ter um gato ali. Neji poderia ficar enfurecido, com a presença do animal. Mesmo assim a moça decidiu arriscar, sentia-se melhor com a presença do bichano.

- Nino! – disse a moça de repente como se tivesse tido uma idéia súbita – você é pequenino e engraçado, acho que esse seria um nome perfeito. O que você acha?

O gato olhou no rosto de Hinata e soltou um pequeno miado agudo mostrando os miúdos dentes pontiagudos e a língua rosada.

- Eu acho que isso foi um sim.

Preguiçosamente, Nino levantou-se e foi em direção a Hinata esfregando seu corpo felpudo contra o braço da garota. Um suspiro profundo escapou dos lábios rosados. Não seria fácil permanecer ali naquele país estranho, mas ela não tinha alternativa, era melhor se acostumar rápido... Assim o sofrimento seria menor.

Continua

**OoOoOoOoO **

Bem pessoal, eu devo me desculpar pelo enorme atraso desde capitulo!

Pra falar a verdade, ele ja estava pronto, mas eu simplesmente tinha empacado no proximo,

então eu fui deixando pra depois... E acabou demorando tudo isso.

Espero que possam me desculpar pela demora! E que apreciem esse capitulo!

Quero agradecer do fundo do coração, as pessoas que leram essa fic, e comentaram!

Obrigada pelo incentivo e apoio!

Não tenho palavras pra dizer como fico feliz com isso!

Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora!

O proximo capitulo, com toda certeza, saira mais rapido! Ja estou terminando-o

**OoOoOo **

_**Agradecimentos muito mais do que especiais para: **_

**Viic Girotto, julythereza, mahara-chan, Petit-dauphin, JinchurikiGIRL, Kinha Oliver, **

**Luka Sai, V. Lovett, Luh Hyuuga, marcy bolger, Tia Kate-chan, Uchiha Luh, Melly Hyuuga, **

**Pink Ringo. **

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence! **

Fanfic sem fins Lucrativos: Inspirada na obra de Judith McNaught "Agora e Sempre"

**Boa Leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

De forma longínqua Hinata ouviu passos ao seu redor, seus olhos permaneceram fechados, estava com tanto sono... Mas, tinha de se levantar logo, a diretora Anko não gostava de atrasos, e ela não ia querer levar uma reprimenda...

Os olhos perolados abriram-se de repente, de forma confusa Hinata observou a fina cortina que cobria a janela. Lá fora a luz do sol era fraca, havia nuvens de fumaça brancas saindo das chaminés com telhados vermelhos. Aquela não era a paisagem que Hinata costumava enxergar no internato. Isso porque ela não estava mais no internato... Estava em Londres, na casa do seu primo Neji. O animo da moça despencou profundamente até seu estomago.

Sem animo nenhum Hinata mexeu-se na cama, sentindo mais uma vez a maciez, e o perfume caro dos lençóis, mas alguns ruídos no quarto chamaram a atenção de Hinata. Só naquele instante que a moça percebeu que havia uma criada em seu quarto. E ela estava arrumando uma mala com suas roupas. Talvez Neji tivesse desistido de tomar conta dela, talvez quisesse que ela fosse embora o mais rápido possível. Garras de medo agarraram o coração de Hinata. Se o primo a expulsasse pra onde ela iria?

- Com... licença? –chamou Hinata atraindo a atenção da criada. Precisava perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo.

A jovem criada olhou de forma assustada para Hinata, como se tivesse sido pega cometendo um erro grave.

- Me desculpe – pediu a criada imediatamente – eu não queria acordar a senhorita. Sinto muito.

- Você não me acordou – respondeu Hinata desconcertada.

O rosto da moça tingiu-se de vermelho enquanto ela se explicava:

- O senhor Hyuuga pediu que eu arrumasse as malas da senhorita, porque vamos partir para a mansão Hyuuga dentro em breve.

- Mansão Hyuuga? – perguntou Hinata confusa – Espere! Essa não é casa do ni-san... Quero dizer do Neji-sama?

- O senhor Hyuuga possui varias propriedades em todo país senhorita, mas ele costuma morar a maior parte do tempo na mansão Hyuuga no campo, a duas horas de Londres.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata arregalaram-se de espanto. Pelo visto ela não tinha idéia do quanto o primo era rico. Mas, não podia se importar com aquilo no momento. A criada havia dito que eles iam para uma propriedade na zona rural de Londres, incluindo ela, o que indicava que o primo ainda não havia expulsado. A descoberta não trouxe alivio a moça.

- A senhorita precisa se arrumar – informou a criada – deve estar cansada da viagem de navio, mas o patrão não gosta de atrasos, e ele disse que quer almoçar na mansão hoje.

Hinata percebeu claramente o medo da jovem criada ao citar o primo. Ele devia ser um patrão extremamente rígido com seus empregados. A Hyuuga simpatizou-se pela criada.

- Bem então eu vou me arrumar, não quero que ninguém fique atrasado por minha causa.

- Deixe-me ajuda-la – pediu a criada.

O rosto de Hinata tingiu-se de vermelho. Iria demorar um bom tempo até que ela conseguisse se acostumar com todo aquele luxo. Nunca antes havia tido uma criada para ajudá-la a se vestir, mas a jovem foi muito eficiente e não permitiu um 'não' como resposta.

Os vestidos de Hinata haviam sido todos passados, e com exceção de três guardados numa imensa mala de couro negro. Hinata escolheu seu outro vestido negro, sem decote e de mangas compridas que terminavam em delicados babados que a própria moça havia feito, o vestido deixava Hinata com uma aparência simples e delicada.

A criada insistiu em pentear os longos cabelos de Hinata, mas a moça já extremamente envergonhada não permitiu, apenas passou de leve uma escova pelas melenas e as deixou soltas caindo por sobre suas costas delgadas.

Quando finalmente Hinata estava devidamente, vestida e penteada a criada a acompanhou pelas escadas, até uma requintada sala de jantar, onde seu primo Neji tomava café sendo servido pelo mordomo Sarutobi.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao adentrar na sala, por alguns segundos seus olhos perolados, ficaram fixos no lindíssimo lustre de cristal acima de sua cabeça. A moça achou que já tinha visto aquela mesma imagem em algum lugar.

- Vai ficar parada ai? – perguntou Neji, tirando a moça de seu devaneio.

Muito envergonhada Hinata, balançou a cabeça numa negativa, e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado do primo. Gentilmente Sarutobi ajudou-a e logo em seguida o mordomo, depositou um prato de porcelana, com pequenas flores vermelhas delicadas nas bordas, na sua frente. Hinata sentiu-se extremamente feliz, por ter estudado em um colégio, onde conhecer as etiquetas da mesa, sempre fora cobrado.

Por cima do jornal que estava lendo, Neji ergueu seus olhos depositando-os sobre a prima, ela não parecia ter nenhuma dificuldade, em reconhecer os talheres necessários, para cada comida. Seus gestos eram delicados e precisos.

Hinata podia ser apenas uma garota com um titulo de duquesa, sem dinheiro nenhum, mas havia nela uma graça obtida somente por poucos ao nascer. Isso Neji sabia que não possuía. Ele era um mero bastardo rico.

Fechando com brusquidão o jornal, o Hyuuga apanhou, a xícara de chá e levou aos lábios, enquanto falava:

- Vamos partir logo depois do café da manhã. Espero que esteja tudo preparado em seu quarto.

Hinata fez um leve aceno de cabeça, indicando que sim, a comida no prato estava especialmente deliciosa, mas ela não conseguia se concentrar naquilo, sentia-se envergonhada na presença do primo, sempre tão frio e rígido.

- Hinata – perguntou Neji, em determinado momento atraindo a atenção da moça – passei essa manhã pela frente do seu quarto, e ouvi alguns barulhos estranhos, alguma coisa parecia que estava arranhando o chão. O que estava fazendo?

Os olhos perolados da Hyuuga arregalaram-se ligeiramente ao ouvir aquilo. A moça tinha se esquecido completamente de Nino, o pequenino gato havia feito um barulho razoável de manhã, tentando sair do quarto. O rosto de Hinata ficou vermelho, enquanto ela percebia o olhar desconfiado do primo sobre sua pessoa. Sua mente pensava em varias respostas possíveis, mas todas eram mentiras, e Hinata sabia que sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa.

- Eu... eu... es...tava – começou a Hyuuga torcendo nervosamente as mãos sobre o colo – procurando uma coisa...

- Você ainda gagueja? – perguntou Neji impressionado.

- Só quando estou nervosa – respondeu a moça, ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Por que está nervosa?

- Eu... n...ão consegui achar o que eu estava procurando...

A sobrancelha de Neji arqueou-se ligeiramente, ele podia ver claramente o perfil vermelho de Hinata, não precisava ser um gênio, para saber que ela estava mentindo. Mas, o que ela estaria escondendo em seu quarto?

- Eu vou subir, para tentar continuar procurando... A coisa que perdi – disse Hinata se levantando muito rápido da mesa, e subindo as escadas, antes que Sarutobi, ou Neji tivessem a chance de protestar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hinata fechou a porta atrás de si, encostou suas costas na madeira, e levou a mão ao peito tentando acalmar a respiração acelerada. Reparou que suas bagagens já estavam prontas em cima da cama. Mas não havia sinal do pequeno gato preto em lugar algum. Será que alguma criada o havia encontrado e enxotado pra fora?

O coração da Hyuuga bateu mais forte com o medo de pensar naquela possibilidade. Nino havia sido seu primeiro amigo, naquele país distante, não importava para Hinata que ele era apenas um animal. Ela não queria mais se separar dele.

- Nino... – chamou a moça muito baixinho, tentando atrair a atenção do bichano.

Não houve nenhuma resposta, nenhum único ronronado ou abanar de cauda. Sentindo as entranhas do seu estomago se revirarem, Hinata abaixou-se ao lado da elegante cama do seu quarto, levantou a colcha branca para poder enxergar melhor ali embaixo. Ela já havia percebido que Nino gostava de ficar em lugares escondidos.

Um sorriso divertido e brilhante surgiu nos lábios de Hinata, quando ela avistou a pequena figura do gato preto dormindo debaixo de sua cama. A pequenina boca rosada estava aberta, e os longos bigodes tremulavam quando ele respirava. Fora por isso que o gato não lhe respondera, dormia profundamente.

Com todo cuidado a moça de orbes perolados, enfiou a mão debaixo da cama, e trouxe o corpinho quentinho de Nino para perto de si, o bichano agitou-se um pouco em seu sono, mas não acordou, ainda sorrindo Hinata acomodou o gatinho em seu colo, nesse momento, a porta do quarto da garota abriu-se.

- Hinata... – disse Neji, e logo depois parou abruptamente, vendo o gato no colo da prima – O que esse animal faz na minha casa, sem minha permissão?

O tom de voz gélido de Neji assustou Hinata, a moça apertou o pequeno gato ainda mais contra seu colo, o olhar que o primo lhe lançara era gélido.

- Eu o deixei entrar ontem à noite – explicou Hinata levantando-se timidamente – ele estava com fome...

- Deixou que um animal ficasse na minha casa sem que eu soubesse? – perguntou Neji enfurecido – em algum momento por acaso, você ia me contar sobre ele?

Sem esperar resposta, Neji caminhou em direção a Hinata, com força agarrou o gato pelo colarinho erguendo-o do colo da moça. O bichano esperneou acordando muito irritado, seus pequenos dentes e garras, tentaram fincar-se de qualquer maneira na mão exposta do Hyuuga.

- Meu Deus – exclamou Neji impressionado – isso daqui é um gato de rua, deve estar cheio de doenças! Vai sair imediatamente da minha casa!

A sentença do primo, fez com que o coração de Hinata subisse para sua garganta. Imediatamente sem pensar a moça correu e agarrou o braço, que o primo segurava o gato que se contorcia freneticamente.

- Ni-san! – pediu a moça olhando nos olhos de Neji – por favor, não! Deixe-me ficar com ele. Eu prometo que vou cuidar dele!

- Não sou seu ni-san!

Envergonhada Hinata abaixou a cabeça, mas seus dedos não se soltaram do braço do primo. Ela podia ouvir os miados desesperados de Nino, fazendo seu coração contorcer-se de pena pelo animal.

- Me desculpe – continuou Hinata sem conseguir encarar Neji – mas, não coloque o Nino pra fora. Eu sei que foi errado esconde-lo de você. Mas eu prometo que nunca mais vou fazer isso... Por favor, Neji-san... Não quero ficar sem o gato... Ele me acompanhou até aqui desde o porto...

Os olhos perolados de Hinata subiram e se fixaram no rosto do primo. Por instantes nenhum dos Hyuuga disse nada, nem mesmo se mexeram, apenas ficaram naquela posição de encarando. O rosto da moça estava ligeiramente levantado. O primo era vários centímentos mais alto que ela, reforçando ainda mais sua postura imponente graças à altura. Em compensação Hinata era apenas uma garota franzina, de corpo delgado.

- Por favor... – voltou a pedir Hinata, sem que ela percebesse seus dedos apertaram ainda mais os músculos do braço do primo.

Os lábios do Hyuuga formaram uma linha rígida. Neji deixou um suspiro raivoso escapar e então respondeu irritado:

- Está bem! Se quer tanto fique com esse gato demoníaco. Não sei como alguém pode achar que isso vai dar um bom animal de estimação.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata brilharam de felicidade! Os lábios da moça abriram-se num sorriso deslumbrante, quando o primo depositou novamente em seus braços, o bichano irrequieto, imediatamente Nino se acalmou, lançando para Neji um olhar triunfante, de seus profundos olhos verdes.

- Muito obrigada Neji-san! – exclamou Hinata deliciada.

- Certo – respondeu o Hyuuga extremamente irritado consigo mesmo. Frustrado, o rapaz passou uma das mãos, pelos longos cabelos cor de chocolate, quase desmanchando seu rabo-de-cavalo solto.

Não conseguia olhar na direção da prima, e ver aquele sorriso espontâneo e feliz. Tinha de admitir que Hinata era uma excelente atriz. Nenhuma mulher que ele conhecia, iria ficar tão feliz daquela maneira, por um simples gato de rua.

- Nós já estamos saindo – disse Neji, ignorando os agradecimentos de Hinata – esteja lá embaixo dentro de cinco minutos. E controle esse bicho insano.

Sem dizer mais nada o rapaz saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, com uma força exagerada.

Ainda sorrindo Hinata acariciou o pequeno gato em seu colo. Seu primo não era tão mal, quanto se esforçava em demonstrar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Os sacolejos e balanços da carruagem estavam irritando Neji extremamente, embora ele soubesse que não devia estar sentindo-se daquela forma. Estava exagerando obviamente. Às vezes nem mesmo o próprio rapaz suportava seu gênio.

Mas como podia ser diferente? Pensou o rapaz consigo mesmo em silencio. Estava no espaço mínimo de uma carruagem sentado na frente de Hinata, que não parava de sorrir, e rir delicadamente de cada palhaçada extremante idiota que aquele gato estúpido fazia, como ronronar ou arranhar delicadamente o estofado da carruagem.

Os olhos da prima brilhavam, enquanto ela acariciava a pelugem negra do gato, com todo cuidado e carinho. Neji sentiu-se um tolo ao observar aquela cena, e pior se irritar com ela. Até parecia que estava tendo ciúmes do gato.

O pensamento deixou o Hyuuga ainda mais irritadiço. Fechando o rosto pálido Neji cruzou os braços na altura de seu peito, e olhou pela janela da carruagem. Londres passava diante dos seus olhos em rápida velocidade.

As casas coloniais, os fétidos rios, as ruas de paralelepípedos, transbordando de gente, de todas as classes sociais. O Hyuuga sentia-se extremamente satisfeito em estar deixando aquele lugar. Gostava de visitar aquela cidade, e gastar seu dinheiro com todas as diversões que ela tinha para lhe oferecer. Os luxuosos bailes, os restaurantes caros, as lindas mulheres fáceis e conquistáveis. Mas, depois de um tempo ele sempre se enjoava de tudo aquilo. Os ambientes estonteantes, e suas pessoas vazias e falsas, depois de um tempo sempre o entediavam, e nesse momento o rapaz sabia que estava na hora de voltar para a Mansão Hyuuga.

Localizada na zona rural de Londres, a gigantesca casa, em estilo medieval, dava a Neji tudo o que ele mais gostava. Paz e sossego. Ali ninguém indesejável vinha lhe visitar, e ele podia com todo o conforto cuidar de seus negócios, sem deixar a propriedade.

Aquele era seu santuário, uma de suas conquistas mais memoráveis, de forma nenhuma o rapaz iria abrir mão daquele lugar.

Ligeiramente sem querer a perna de Hinata roçou a do primo, fazendo com que ele tirasse seus olhos da janela, e os fixasse na moça. A prima ainda continuava totalmente entretida brigando com aquele gato pulguento, ignorando totalmente a presença Neji.

Mentalmente o rapaz sorriu daquela ironia, o Hyuuga conhecia varias mulheres que fariam qualquer coisa para conseguirem uma volta de carruagem com ele, e aproveitarem parar trocarem beijos e toques lascivos. Ao passo que Hinata, ignorava-o por completo brincando como se fosse uma criança com seu bichinho de estimação.

- Desse jeito vai encher a sua roupa de pelos – comentou Neji com voz ácida incapaz de continuar apenas observando aquela cena.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata subiram cravaram-se no rosto do primo, ela lhe lançou um sorriso tímido como se tivesse percebido a presença do rapaz, apenas naquele momento.

- Eu não me importo – respondeu a Hyuuga simplesmente – depois é só escovar o vestido.

- Claro – rebateu Neji triunfante – qualquer empregado, pode realizar esse simples trabalho não é mesmo?

- Eu sempre escovei meus vestidos no internato – explicou Hinata – nós não tínhamos empregados.

Incrédulo Neji continuou observando Hinata. Ela parecia estar dizendo a verdade, embora ele achasse extremamente difícil vê-la com uma escova na mão, fazendo o serviço de uma simples empregada. Afinal ela era uma autentica Hyuuga. Ao contrario dele.

O pequeno gato preto estava andando pelo colo de Hinata curioso, com tudo ao seu redor, a carruagem então sofreu um solavanco mais acentuado, fazendo com que o bichano perdesse o equilíbrio das patas, e caísse no espaço onde, estavam as pernas de Neji e Hinata.

- Nino! – exclamou a garota, salvando o gato arteiro – tente ficar quieto.

- Nino? – perguntou Neji em tom de deboche – que tipo de nome é esse pra um gato?

- Bem... – explicou Hinata ligeiramente envergonhada, com aquela pergunta – eu achei-o pequenino... Então dei-lhe o nome de Nino.

- Como sabe que é um macho?

A pergunta pegou Hinata de surpresa, ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou sem fala, ela não fazia idéia, se Nino era um gato, ou uma gata.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu a Hyuuga por fim.

Os olhos perolados de Neji reviraram-se levemente nas órbitas, com a resposta da prima. Algo bem típico de Hinata aquele pequeno lapso de atenção ao sexo do animal. Pensou Neji consigo mesmo.

- Me de ele aqui – pediu o Hyuuga tentando alcançar o animal.

O gato preto rosnou em direção a Neji, tentando se proteger no colo de Hinata, mesmo assim o rapaz pegou-o tendo grande trabalho em mantê-lo quieto.

- Gato dos infernos! – exclamou Neji,

- Nino se comporte! – pediu Hinata para o gato.

O Hyuuga virou o pequeno bicho de cabeça para baixo, e olhou fixamente, para a parte anterior do corpo do bichano próximo as patas traseiras.

- Não é um gato – respondeu Neji por fim – é uma gata.

O rapaz devolveu o bicho para Hinata, que continuava a rosnar e mostrar as pequenas presas, lançando olhares maldosos, para o Hyuuga.

- Nino é uma mulher? – perguntou Hinata decepcionada.

- Sem sombra de duvida é uma gata – respondeu Neji.

- Então ela não pode ter nome de macho – explicou a moça – que nome dou a ela Neji-san?

- Não me pergunte o gato é seu. Ou melhor, a gata é sua.

Os olhos perolados da moça, ficaram levemente pensativos, enquanto ela observava o bichano brincar com os fiapos do punho de seu vestido.

Neji continuou a observá-la, detestando ver aquele olhar. Pelo amor de tudo que era mais sagrado, ela não precisava ficar daquele jeito, só porque não conseguia dar nome a um gato.

- Os olhos dela me lembram jades – comentou Neji, incapaz de encarar a prima, ele olhava para a janela.

- Jades... – repetiu Hinata pronunciando o nome com cuidado.

Você está amolecendo, Neji seu bastardo idiota! Pensou o rapaz consigo mesmo. Onde já se viu ficar batizando gatos!

- Jade – disse Hinata por fim, voltando a sorrir, enquanto encarava a gata em seu colo – é um nome perfeito... Obrigada Neji-san!

Ao ouvir seu nome, o rapaz, olhou na direção da prima, e pode observar mais uma vez, o sorriso deslumbrante de Hinata. Por quase um segundo ele chegou a pensar que valia a pena bancar um idiota para ver-la sorria daquela maneira. Logo depois ele se arrependeu do pensamento, e voltou a ignorá-la, encarando a paisagem que agora, começava a mudar, enquanto eles deixavam à cidade para trás.

Ele conhecia muito bem aquele truque feminino. Os sorrisos singelos, os olhos brilhantes. Quantas e quantas vezes, ele não havia visto a mesma expressão no rosto de suas amantes, sempre que recebiam um agrado particularmente caro.

Todas as mulheres eram iguais na opinião de Neji. Todas feitas da mesma matéria podre, fazendo joguetes, para alcançar seus objetivos. Fingindo que amavam, que se importavam, quando no fundo só conseguiam se importar consigo mesmas. Falsas, traiçoeiras, egoístas...

Os olhos perolados de Neji estavam fixos na paisagem que agora ostentava copas frondosas de árvores, como salgueiro e o carvalho. O céu era de um azul profundo, pontilhado de pequenas e esparsas nuvens brancas. Mas o Hyuuga não via nada naquilo. Na sua mente uma antiga memória do passado voltara para lhe assombrar. Era nítida, como a tela de um quadro recém pintado, com tintas berrantes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Neji estava sentado em cima de uma imensa cama, o quarto onde estava era mal iluminado, e estava bagunçado, havia pequenos cacos de vidros coloridos refletindo a luz das velas no chão. _

_Com os dedos rechonchudos e desajeitados, o pequeno garoto, tentava alcançar, um retalho de pano colorido que lhe chamara a atenção. Era jovem e esperto,tudo lhe aguçava os sentidos. _

_O pedaço de pano escarlate sumiu na confusão de mantas e edredons que existiam sobre a cama. Por alguns instantes o garoto ficou triste, e até pensou em chorar, mas mudou rapidamente de idéia. Ela nunca gostava quando ele chorava. _

_Os orbes perolados do garotinho Neji, ergueram-se e pousaram na figura que estava sentada, de frente a uma penteadeira de pinho mal-cuidada. A mulher penteava habilmente seus longos cachos negros, deixando –os brilhantes e sedosos. _

_Pelo espelho, ela percebeu que o garotinho a observava, delicadamente pousou a escova sobre a penteadeira, e levantou-se caminhando na direção da cama. _

_Seu corpo alto e delgado, mal era escondido pelo tecido fino e transparente da camisola, os seios pequenos e pontudos eram expostos exageradamente pelo decote do corpete. _

_Os dedos longos e finos tocaram a bochecha de Neji, instintivamente o garoto tentou recuar aquele toque, mas aquele gesto despertou uma fagulha de ira nos olhos dourados de sua mãe. _

_- Meu filho – disse ela sorrindo lindamente – você é tão parecido com seu pai... E esses olhos... Duas perolas emolduradas por cílios. Ninguém pode negar que você é um deles. _

_Emocionada com suas próprias palavras a mulher se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, e abraçou o corpo frágil e desnutrido do filho. Os olhos de Neji se arregalaram com aquele gesto. Já conhecia o suficiente a mãe para saber que ela nunca demonstrava carinho, sem querer algo em troca. _

_Os dedos da mulher roçaram no cabelo curto cor-de-chocolate de Neji, o garotinho aspirou o perfume conhecido da mãe, pó de arroz misturado com vinho. _

_- Um dia – sussurrou a mulher de cabelos negros no ouvido de Neji – você terá toda fortuna da família Hyuuga... Não importa o que eles ê é meu. Meu bastardo Hyuuga. _

_Com cautela a mulher deixou de abraçar seu filho, e encarou-o longamente, então voltou a sorrir de uma maneira angelical. _

_Batidas foram ouvidas na porta, chamando a atenção de Neji e de sua mãe. O sorrido dela aumentou ainda mais. _

_- Ele chegou – anunciou ela para o filho – já sabe o que tem de fazer. Esconda-se, e não saia de lá até que eu te chame. _

**OoOoOoOoO **

- Neji-san?

A voz de Hinata trouxe Neji de volta para o presente. Ele não era mais um garoto assustado de seis anos, e não estava mais dentro de um quarto fétido e bagunçado. Era um homem de negócios, que superara todos os problemas com o passado e seus fantasmas. Lembrar-se daquilo agora era inútil...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o tom de voz da prima era preocupado, o rapaz detestou ouvi-lo.

- Não – respondeu Neji, voltando ao seu tom habitual frio.

Hinata não pareceu muito convencida com aquela resposta, então a moça voltou seu olhar para a janela do seu lado. A paisagem de fora, lhe tirou momentaneamente o fôlego.

Campos de flores, e plantações estendiam-se até onde a vista conseguia alcançar, bem ao fundo dava-se para ver o longínquo cume das montanhas azuladas, que tentavam alcançar o céu de um azul sem igual.

Aqui e ali podia se ver uma pequena casa, ou choupana de madeira, as árvores de troncos grossos ladeavam a estrada de terra batida. Não havia muito movimento, às vezes a carruagem passava rapidamente por uma carroça puxada por um velho burro, que logo era deixada para trás.

Quanto mais a carruagem ia se aprofundando pelo interior daquele vale, mais Hinata sentia-se bem consigo mesma. Aquele lugar combinava muito mais com ela, do que a luxuosa mansão Hyuuga em Londres.

- Estamos chegando – avisou Neji para Hinata.

A moça concordou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Realmente começava a sentir-se curiosa para ver a mansão Hyuuga, e principalmente ansiava em sair daquela carruagem, à viagem lhe deixara com terríveis dores nas costas, e nas pernas.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata voltaram a se fixar lá fora, a moça não pode deixar de sorrir, quando o reflexo dourado do sol brilhou, na superfície de um lago de águas cristalinas, ao fundo ela podia ouvir o som estridente das cigarras. Era um dia atipicamente quente.

- É um lugar lindo... – murmurou Hinata mais para si mesma, mas Neji pode ouvir suas palavras.

A principio o primo nada respondeu, então o rapaz cruzou os braços sobre o tórax bem definido. Nessa manhã ele usava uma casaca cinza escura, com uma gravata negra de seda em volta do pescoço. Como sempre estava extremamente elegante.

- É o melhor lugar para se estar, quando a _ton _começar – respondeu então o Hyuuga sem encarar a prima – Londres ficará um verdadeiro inferno. Diga-me Hinata você já fez seu _debbut? _

- O que? – perguntou a moça repentinamente fixando sua atenção no primo.

- Quando uma moça, completa quinze anos, ela começa a freqüentar as festas da sociedade. Isso se chama _debbut. _É nesse momento que será escolhido, o marido da jovem. Embora isso raramente aconteça, em suas primeiras aparições. É um costume britânico antigo.

As sobrancelhas de Hinata franziram levemente por sobre sua testa pálida. Não havia nenhum costume como aquele nos Estados Unidos, sem sombra de dúvida ela ainda teria que aprender muito sobre aquele país.

- Quantos anos têm Hinata?

- Dezoito – respondeu a moça de forma cautelosa.

- Está três anos atrasada para realizar seu _debbut _– explicou o primo – eu aposto que no colégio, que você freqüentava não lhe ensinaram nada sobre etiqueta.

O rosto da Hyuuga tingiu-se fortemente de vermelho. Ela tinha plena consciência que comparada as moças que vira na cidade, não passava de uma garota pobre, com o mínimo de instrução.

- Você sabe pelo menos valsar? – perguntou Neji, continuando a série de perguntas.

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seus olhos estavam baixos, observando as mãos que apertavam o tecido do vestido.

Um suspiro frustrado e irritado saiu dos lábios de Neji, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, pousando-a, sobre o estofado de couro da carruagem.

- Como pensei – respondeu o rapaz – vou precisar contratar uma professora de etiqueta para você. Não temos muito tempo a _ton _começa no mês que vem. Se não se apresentar a sociedade não vou conseguir arranjar um marido para você.

Os olhos perolados da moça, cravaram-se no rosto do primo. Neji não olhava em sua direção. Seus olhos perolados estavam fechados, enquanto seu rosto parecia estar concentrado em algo.

Hinata sentiu os lábios secarem no silencio que instalou-se na carruagem. Não queria se casar, não queria realizar nenhum _debbut _ como uma típica moça londrina... Mas não sabia como evitar aquilo, e mesmo que soubesse, não teria forças para enfrentar o primo que era seu tutor legal.

Um frio viscoso escorreu pela coluna da moça enquanto ela pensava nas palavras de Neji. Era incapaz de se imaginar, entrando numa igreja vestida de branco, para se casar com um homem que não amasse. O estomago de Hinata deu um solavanco desconfortável dentro do seu corpo. Só de imaginar, aquilo lhe deixava doente de frustração.

A Hyuuga estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu que a carruagem diminuía a velocidade gradativamente. Ao seu lado Neji abriu os olhos, e sentou-se completamente ereto no banco. Alguns minutos depois, o cocheiro apareceu do lado de fora da carruagem e abriu a porta para Neji com um pequeno floreio.

Ainda abalada com a conversa que acabara de ter com o primo, Hinata deixou que sua mão fosse segurada pelo cocheiro, ajudando-a a descer, embora ela pudesse fazer aquilo sozinha. Seus pés tocaram na grama que estava bem aparada e exibia um tom de verde-escuro ela seguiu as costas do primo que andava um pouco a sua frente. E então seus olhos se ergueram para a majestosa construção que estendia a sua frente.

Momentaneamente Hinata perdeu o fôlego, e deixou que sua boca abrisse ligeiramente devido ao espanto. Ela nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo.

A Mansão Hyuuga era gigantesca, sua fachada era feito de uma pedra de cor cinza-escuro. Possuía quatro andares, e inúmeras janelas de vidros que refletiam a luz do sol. Devia possuir inúmeros quartos. Mais de cem talvez... Era imponente, com suas portas duplas de mogno que se abriam para um jardim onde sebes de um verde profundo cresciam esculturalmente ladeando uma fonte de pedra onde havia um anjo também de pedra, despejando um filete de água dos lábios abertos ligeiramente.

Olhando para direita Hinata viu um pequeno bosque, com árvores pequenas e medias que estendiam suas copas para um enorme celeiro, que poderia abrigar vários animais.

Havia também uma pequena confusão de empregados, desembarcando as malas, indo e voltando da mansão. Sarutobi estava no meio deles dando ordens que eram prontamente obedecidas. Hinata procurou pela presença do primo, mas não o encontrou.

Estava parada ainda impressionada com a imponência da mansão que não percebeu o mordomo Sarutobi aproximar-se dela.

- Está tudo bem Hinata-sama? – perguntou Sarutobi educadamente.

A moça olhou na direção do velho, sorrindo para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Sim – respondeu ela – apenas estou impressionada com a construção.

- Entendo. Espero que a senhorita possa apreciar sua estadia aqui. Sem duvida o lugar é magnífico.

Sem dizer mais nada, o mordomo afastou-se indo se juntar aos outros criados que estavam espalhados pela propriedade concentrados em seus afazeres. Hinata então avistou seu primo parado na entrada na mansão dando ordens há alguns carregadores, que estavam levando as malas para seus quartos. O rapaz parecia muito bem adaptado aquele lugar, tão seguro de si distribuindo afazeres a todos.

Todos ali pareciam estarem acostumados com suas funções desempenhando seus trabalhados. Todos pertenciam aquilo, menos Hinata. A garota permanecia parada no jardim, esperando que alguém lhe dissesse o que fazer. Gostaria de ajudar, ser útil... Mas, o que poderia fazer?

Ela não passava de um estorvo para o primo, que desejava casa-la, o mais rápido possível para ver-se livre daquele problema, que ela era. Mais uma vez a idéia causou calafrios na Hyuuga. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

Tinha de mostrar ao primo que era uma pessoa útil, capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Ela podia não saber valsar, ou saber todas as regras de etiquetas, mas sabia executar outros serviços... Uma idéia surgiu na mente da moça de orbes perolados. Um sorriso ligeiramente travesso surgiu nos lábios rosados de Hinata. Sem duvida aquela era uma boa idéia... Só precisava colocá-la em pratica.

Ela ia conseguir provar ao primo que não precisava de um casamento.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

_Yare pessoal, dessa vez eu não demorei tannnnto assim para postar!! _

_Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Na minha opinião ele ficou meio fraquinho,_

_mas a historia logo começará a esquentar! Tenham paciencia._

_Eu queria agradecer imensamente, as pessoas que estão lendo essa historia e comentando! _

_Muito obrigada por todo o incentivo, sinceramente eu não esperava que a fic, fosse agradar! _

_Obrigada mais uma vez de todo coração! _

_Mandem reviews, dizendo o que estão achando da fic, sugestões e criticas são sempre bem-vindas! _

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais para: **

**Viic Girotto, Uchiha Luh, Tia Kate-chan, V. Lovett, Luh Hyuuga, Yuria Shimahara,**

**MaNgEtZu SoUkE, Lust Lotu's, Aresandora-san, Melly Hyuuga, FranHyuuga. **

**A_doro vocês! _  
**


End file.
